


Resting Witch Face

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, halloween fic, prepare to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: A mother's love will always outweigh that pesky thing called Death





	Resting Witch Face

**Author's Note:**

> Betsy Donovan's ghost in the Halloween opening and Clyde's flavor text in FBW inspired this little drabble

When the ghost of Betsy Donovan appeared in front of her son, Clyde had cried for an hour, shivering under the covers in his bed and hoping that his dad would get back from “Witch Party Week with the guys” sooner. He knew it was a futile thought. The week before Halloween was when his dad and all his friends’ dads would basically disappear at night, coming home early the next morning hungover.

In the past, Clyde hadn’t really minded, since his mom and sister were around, but this was the first Halloween since his mom had died and his sister had basically all but disappeared, choosing to stay more with friends than at home.

Clyde sniffed and shifted his position as his stomach growled. He had been in the kitchen about to fix a microwave dinner since his dad would pretty much be MIA for the entire week, when the ghost of his mom appeared before him. He had only glanced for a second, recognizing the more softer features of what he remembered when she had been alive and not the vengeful ghost-like being she had become during the sue-ance trial, but her sudden appearance had scared him badly.

He sniffed again but did not expect the smell of food to enter his nostrils. Good food by the smell of it. His stomach growled again, reminding him it had been several hours since he had eaten.

Clyde risked a glance out of his blanket cocoon and gave his bedroom a quick look before covering the opening. The smell of food permeated his nest even more and his stomach gave another lurch.

He took a deep breath. “It was just an illusion. My mind playing a trick on me. It’s Halloween and weird shit happens all the time in South Park and I’m starving and I’ve been missing my mom a bit. I didn’t see my mom’s ghost. I didn’t.”

Clyde could have sworn he didn’t turn the microwave on when he had seen his mom, but his food was perfectly cooked when he finally got back to the kitchen. He chalked it to him being hungry, spooked, and forgetting that he had turned it on. As he ate dinner, he looked at the clock and sighed. He had completely missed the Pumpkin Patch event.

————————————–

The next day Clyde had just come down the stairs and was walking to the door to go to Craig’s house to work on costume ideas with Craig, Tweek, Token, and Jimmy when his mom’s ghost appeared before him again. The boy gasped as he took a step back, looking wide-eyed at the apparition before him.

The ghost didn’t scare him as much as it had done the night before, but the stern look on his mom’s face made up for it. He suddenly heard muffled screaming outside and a firey ball of something outside the window caused Clyde to avert his attention. When he looked back, his mother was gone.

————————————

Clyde was pissed. Insanely pissed. How dare his dad embarrass him at school like that? His dad was normal. His dad was quiet. His dad would never sing in front of the school with the rest of his friends’ dads in a witch costume under normal circumstances. Clyde was officially DONE with Witch Party Week. Not only did his dad basically abandon him this entire week to fend for himself, but now he was taking a page out of his mom’s book in causing a scene at school.

He couldn’t take another night of this. He just couldn’t. He knew the Witch Party Week stomping grounds. Even if it took him all night to go to each place to find his dad, Clyde WAS coming home with his embarrassment of a father, supposed actual witch terrorizing the town and stealing children be damned.

——————————–

Clyde should have taken the whole witch stealing children to heart as he stared down the crazed eyes of his dad’s friend who went crazy that first night of Witch Party Week, the shrill cackling chilling him to the bone.

This was not one of his better plans he surmised as he closed his eyes, the witch hovering closer to him. He hoped Craig and the others remembered him, considering most the people in South Park seemed to be forgotten about very soon after their deaths.

“Leave my son alone!”

Clyde’s eyes snapped open and gasped as he saw the ghostly back of his mother in front of him, blocking the witch from getting any closer.

The witch and his mom seemed to be in an intense staring contest as his mom held her hands out to protect him, her form changing to the one he remembered in the courtroom. Clyde suddenly heard the voices of Cartman and Heidi Turner in the distance and the witch growled as he turned toward the direction of their voices and took off into the night.

Clyde let out the breath he was holding as the ghost of his mom turned around, changing back to how he remembered her before she died.

“Mom… I know… It was really dumb of me to go out while there was a child stealing witch terrorizing the town. Thank you…for being here.”

Betsy Donovan smiled and the spirit kneeled down and held her arms out.

Clyde took the cue and embraced her, surprised at the solidity of the apparition. “I don’t leave the toilet seat up anymore. I know I did it that one time and flipped you off but I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. And I’m sorry I…”

“I know sweetie. I know you didn’t mean it. Be good for me, okay?”

Clyde sniffed as he nodded in his mom’s shoulder, knowing the tears were about to fall. "I miss you.”

The arms around him tightened for a second before Clyde began to feel the solidness of his mom’s ghost weaken. “I love you Clyde.”

“Love you too mom.”

Clyde closed his eyes as he felt his mom disappear as she spoke her final words in his ear, his arms wrapping around himself as he sobbed.

—————————-

Roger Donovan slowly walked into the kitchen, surprised to see his son up so early on a Saturday, ingredients for lemon bars strewn on the table. He took a deep breath and sighed. “After last night’s events, I think I’m all done with Witch Party Week for this year.”

Clyde nodded as he carefully picked the seeds out of the lemons he cut up.

“After seeing those children that were kidnapped coming out of that bag and not remembering the last time I saw you, I got nervous that you had been and I realized I haven’t really been a good parent to you all this week. I’m sorry son.”

Clyde looked up and locked eyes with the man. “It’s okay dad. I was fine. I had someone watching out for me. Oh…and mom says you need to apologize for blaming me for leaving the toilet seat up. She knows it was you and it wasn’t my fault she died after all.”

A cold chill crept through the man. “I uh…maybe I have one more night in me. You know…just to tell the guys I’m done for the year.”

Roger Donovan was NOT about to tell his son he inherited his mother’s death glare.


End file.
